The Better Sex
The Better Sex is the short-lived battle of the sexes game show that combined elements of Hollywood Squares & Family Feud. Game format Six men vs. six women faced-off against each other in a game of bluffs & surveys. The object of the game was to fool the opposing sex/team and eliminating them. Main Game One member of the team in control was in, what they call, "the attack position". He/she was asked a question after which he/she was given a card which contained the correct answer & a bluff. The player must then decide which answer to use to fool the other team. Then up to three members of the opposing team decided to either agree or disagree on the given answer. As soon as two of the team members went with the same judgment, the correct answer was revealed. If the two opposing team members were wrong, they were fooled and they were knocked out of the game; if the two opposing team members were right, they stayed in the game and the attacking player was knocked out along with another player of the opposing team's choice; upon the latter, the opposing team then took control. When a team was down to two players and could not agree whether an answer was correct or a bluff, the second player was given a chance to convince the first that he or she was correct. If they still disagreed with each other, the answer given by the first of the two players was taken. The first team to knock out the other team won the game, $1,000 and went to the $5,000 bonus game playing against the audience of the opposite sex. Bonus Game The winning team faced 30 studio audience members of the opposite sex. Each team member had only one chance to knock out as many audience members as he/she can. They were each asked a question after which they were given a card with the correct answer only. If they wished to use it, fine, but if they don't, they can make up a bluff answer. After a player gave an answer, the audience members voted to either agree or disagree on the answer using their electronic paddles. After that, the correct answer was revealed and the audience members who voted wrong were eliminated and sat back down. Audience members who did not vote were automatically eliminated. After six questions, if there were any audience members left standing, the winning team lost the bonus game and the surviving audience members split $500 between them, but if all 30 audience members were eliminated in six questions or fewer, the winning team won $5,000. Championship teams stayed on the show until losing two games. Pilot Rules Main Game The game is mostly the same except that there were seven members of each gendered team instead of six; and the contestant cards have just the correct answer. The objective on each question is to knockout about half of the team. There was no choice of an additional contestant should the attack contestant be knocked out. Finally, there was no reward for winning the game. Bonus Game In the pilot bonus game, the winning team faced 70 members of the studio audience consisting of both sexes; not 30 of the opposite sex. Each audience member knocked out awarded $10 to the winning team should they lose the bonus and the surviving audience members still shared a $500 pot after seven questions were exhausted; but if all 70 audience members were eliminated in seven questions or less, the winning team won $7,000. Personnel *Hosts: Bill Anderson and Sarah Purcell *Announcer: Gene Wood *Executive Producer: Ira Skutch *Producer: Robert Sherman *Director: Paul Alter *Set Designer: Ed Flesh Trivia Bill & Sarah both made their game show debuts on this show. Bill went on to host Fandango for TNN while Sarah went on to host the successful Real People. Music "Hormonal Imbalance" by John F. Grimsby for Score Productions International Versions Main Article: The Better Sex/International Merchandise No merchandise was made for The Better Sex. Photos Trade Ads 16730147_1637325176294372_8651914187785928952_n.jpg TBS1.jpeg Press TBS.jpg Tickets The Better Sex (July 14, 1977).png The Better Sex (August 03, 1977).png The Better Sex (September 01, 1977).png The Better Sex (September 28, 1977).jpg 1977 Pilot bs_hosts.jpg bs_answers.jpg bs_out.jpg bs_70.jpg bs_firstvote.jpg Episode Status Most, if not all, of the series is still intact and has been aired on GSN in the past. This was also seen on Buzzr as part of their 3rd Annual "Lost and Found" week in 2018. Video Links The Better Sex Pilot @ usgameshows.net Category:Game Shows A-M Category:ABC Daytime Category:1977 Premiere Category:1978 Ending